Heart necklace plus arrancar
by ulquimaru
Summary: After hollow ichigo killed ulquiorra he reformed in another world. But this one has monsters insteed of hollows. Here he will get a heart but its not what you think.  this is my first time writing a story if you can help me that'll be great.


I do not own any bleach or rosario plus vampire

* * *

. After Ulquiorra's death he reformed in another demenion it was like the world of the living but there was no sprit energy. There was another type of of energy that was corvered by a barrier. Ulquiorra looked around the people could still not see him either.

He walked down a scary looking street and was thinking about ichigo and that women. If he was human or a soul reaper would he befriended them. He hated to admit it but he like Ichigo and was glad he was still alive. And that women made him think about a heart.

He looked at his hand and rembered a filling he had before he died. it felt good was it a heart he didn't know but he wanted to fill it again.

Ulquiorra was still walking when he saw a man wearing a white hooded robe he looked like he was looking at him but how Ulquiorra thought. The man walked over to Ulquiorra and said. Hello there may i ask who are or what are you?

Ulquiorra was puzzled this man could see him but only people with spirt energy could see him. How can you see me he ask planely? My my do you have any manners i believe i ask you a question first. Ulquiorra looked at him abit annoyed .It is also rude to refer to some as what. Well anyway im a arrancar named Ulquiorra cifer i do not believe you've heard of my kind before. The man gave a creppy smile that made him think of Gin Ichimaru. The man look at him and said your right. Where are you from? Another demention Ulquiorra replied and who mite you be asked Ulquiorra?

Well im the chairman for a school of youkai you would fit right in. But before you think about it i would like to ask you something why are you here. Ulquiorra looked at him i have no purpose in my world anymore. Well now that's ashame well are you going to come with me Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra thought a minute yes on one condensation. What is it the Chairman asked? Can you make me a heart? The Chairman looked at him a odd request but ok it won't be easy but i have something in mind.

A fewdays later Ulquiorra had stayed at the Chairman's manner the Chairman came into the room while Ulquiorra was sipping tea. here it is i call it the heart necklace it was a green heart shaped gem the sides and back were incased in gold.

When you put it on it will seal you in a human body. the body will look like you but it will have emotions and it will have the school uniform always.

And another thing it will have no powers at all and you understand it'll have a mind of it's own and be in controll unless it takes off the necklace

or the necklace or body is destroyed. In that case you will turn to you old cold self. Ulquiorra looked at it for a moment very well he said. Ulquiorra put it on and suddenly he was in a world of darkness all could do is see the outside world threw the necklace . His outerself look normal his hair was the same but no helment. He had a normal skin tone. No markings on his body no hole in his he smiled he was really nice,innocent,modest and handsome.

Here's a map to the bus stop you will attend Youkai Academy today Ulquiorra smiled and said thank you.

Ulquiorra was walking down the forest path when he heard a ring. He ignored it at first then he heard it again this time it was closer.

Where is...LOOK OUT! Ulquiorra turned around a girl on a bike was headed right for him. BANG!

Ow When Ulquiorra opened his eyes he saw the girl in front of him.

She was very cute she had long pink hair and a rosario on a choker around her neck. She was also wearing the same uniform as him.

Oh im very sorry you see i'm ...Sniff sniff she came closer to his neck what a nice smell.

What? Is all Ulquiorra could ask as she dug her fangs into him.

Ulquiorra was a little shocked he had only Been human for a day and was already been attacked and feasted on _'"what a day"'_ Ulquiorra thought.

Oh no! im very sorry please forgive i couldn't help myself because im a vampire Ulquiorra just looked at her while holding his neck.

The girl looked back at him and gave him a puppy eyed look you don't hate me now do you. She was so  
cute how could he be mad?It's alright as long as you didn't plan on sucking me dry that is. He said in a soft calm voice.

Oh my name is Moka Akashiya.

Mine is Ulquiorra cifer he said as he smiled

Moka blushed Ulquiorra was really handsome well Ulquiorra-kun let's be friends he looked at her that'll be fine said Ulquiorra. after the first year samony Ulquiorra went to his homeroom class.

Hello everyone my name is Shizuka Nekonome sensai i'll be your homeroom teacher as you all know this all school for  
for monsters here you'll learn to live among humans in peace...HA.

Why don't we just eat those puny humans and rape there women said a punk looking student.

That's no good said nekonome sensai you have to learn to live among them not harm  
them. that's why you have to stay in you human forms while on campus just then the door opened sorry im late.

Everyone looked Wow! She is hot one guy said another said i wonder if she'll date me. Ulquiorra looked over to the door it he knew that voice it was.

Moka Ulquiorra said she looked over to him and smile. Hello... Ulquiorra didn't finish as Moka jump at him to everyone surprize especially Ulquiorra's.

Ulquiorra was being dragged along by Moka threw the hallway as Ulquiorra gained evil stairs from jealous boys. Who the hell i that with moka. He better get lost if he doesn't i'll kill him Moka was getting jealous looks from the girls but at least they didn't acked like the boys.

Hey your Moka Akashiya. Moka and Ulquiorra turned aroude it was the perverted punk from their homeroom. Im Saizou Komiya. He looked at Ulquiorra then picked him up. Whats a babe like you doing with this wimp then he threw Ulquiorra into a wall. STOP! Moka ran to Ulquiorra leave him alone.

Hey whats going on over there a girl said then a bunch of students were starting to come so Saizou left but before that he told Ulquiorra.

Don't think this is over if you want to live any longer stay away from Moka Akashiya then he left.

After that Moka and Ulquiorra got some drinks Ulquiorra watched as Moka was drinking tomato juice she looked at Ulquiorra tomato juice helps me replenish myself Ulquiorra looked at her oh so can drink that instead of feasting on me.

She blushed not really i usually drink blood out of a bag but you were my first she blushed again then BAM! She slammed Ulquiorra into a wall.

Ulquiorra felt alittle dizzy so he went infirmary. Well he was slammed into a wall twice in one day. He thought about Moka he didn't know if she was trying to help him or kill him.

So that left Moka to look around campus by herself to kill till Ulquiorra got back she went down the forest path. Moka was walking when she heard a voice alone at last. Moka turned around it was Saizou. why are your here she asked?He smiled to claim whats mine.

Moka was scared to ask but she got her answer when Siazou turned into a giant orc. **Moka Akashiya you'll be my woman **a long tongue wrap around her leg and she was thrown into a tree before she past out she screamed HELP!

Ulquiorra was walking down the same path Moka took when he heard her scream he ran to where she was he saw Moka covered in drool. Moka!Shouted Ulquiorra. Saizou turned and looked at Ulquiorra.

**I thought i told you to stay away from Moka **with that he punched Ulquiorra so hard the force threw him over to Moka. Ulquiorra got up and looked at Moka picked up her and ran.

But Saizou was faster he gave Ulquiorra another hit this time it didn't connect. But the force made him loose grip of Moka he tried to grab her but just caught her rosario. It came off at that moment a huge power shot up in the sky bats covered Moka when flew away she had transformed.

He hair was white and she had she had grew in other areas but the most thing is that her eyes were blood red with cat like pupils.

So your the one who woke me from my slumber? She asked. Saizou was shacking like crazy while Moka was yawning.

**Whats this feeling this power is it the power of a super vampire?**

_Super vampire inner Ulquiorra thought?_

When moka was done with her warm ups she gave Saizou a big kick. KNOW YOUR PLACE!

Saizou went flying threw the trees and out of sight.

Ulquiorra was amazed that the girl he knew was really that. Even though he has a inner self as well Moka walked over to Ulquiorra and asked why didn't your just take care of him? I know your have more power than you put on. Now Ulquiorra was really surprized. She could some how sense his power. Well any way can i have my rosario back now? Ulquiorra looked at his he had forgotten about that. Here you go she took it thank you she said. I don't know what kind of monster you are Ulquiorra Cifer but your blood is perfect so stick around. She put on her rosario see ya she turned back into the pink haired Moka he caught her before she fell.

_Well Ulquiorra Cifer there's something i like about you thought inner Moka.  
_

_Well Moka Akashiyai i find something interesting about you thought inner Ulquiorra.  


* * *

_

I'm going to be mixing the manga and anime so don't get mixed up. Oh i'll tell you this now when i get to the chapter with the werewolf im not going to let Ulquiorra get slapped. _I just have too much respect for him.  
_


End file.
